


Tyler's Baby Boy

by FreakoftheWood



Category: Teamiplier - Fandom, tyler scheid - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakoftheWood/pseuds/FreakoftheWood
Summary: Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated <3





	Tyler's Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated <3

Just want to clarify some things:  
Y/F/M- your female name  
Y/N- your actual name that you go by  
Happy reading!

 

Tyler’s POV:

I had been dating Y/F/N for almost three years now and everything had been smooth sailing. We didn’t fight much, we went on regular dates, and we both loved each other very much. I knew from the moment I met her that Y/F/N was the one and I did my best to express that in as many ways as possible. That brings us to tonight. I had set up a very special evening for Y/F/N as it was her birthday. There were scented candles (watermelon, her favorite), lasagna that I had been secretly making all day, and a light wine. I was just finishing the last garnishes on the plates when I heard the rattle of keys in the lock. I grinned and walked towards the door, scooping Y/F/N up into my arms as soon as the door opened.  
“Good evening beautiful. How’s my wonderful girl doing today?” I asked, planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled half-heartedly and sighed.

“I’m okay.” A moment of silence passed as I waited to see if she would continue her statement. “Ty?”

“Yes, love?”

“There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Let’s talk over dinner. I made your favorite.” I smiled warmly and kissed her cheek once more. She bit her lip in worry, as she always did when something was weighing especially hard on her. I led her to the dinner table and held out her chair. She smiled and sat, taking a long swig of her wine.

“What’s the matter baby?” I asked as I sat in my own chair across from her.

“I… I don’t really know how to start.”

“Take your time baby girl. We’ve got forever.” I reached across the table to squeeze her hand but she jerked it away, as if burned by my touch.

“Sweetie? What’s wrong honey?” Silence. “Y/F/N?”

“Ireallydon’twantyoutothinkdifferentlyofmybutI’mtransgender.” Her words came out in a rush of one breath, running together into an almost incomprehensible jumble. I took some time to try and mentally unscramble what she had said when she broke.

“Fuck now you hate me I shouldn’t have said anything I knew it was a bad idea I just-” I cut her off.

“Y/N. You’ve known me for forever now. You really think something like you being transgender would make me love you any less?” She looked at me with tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“W-what?” 

“Sweetheart, I love you for you. Your gender doesn’t matter to me at all. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” I got up and walked around the table to pull her into my arms. She immediately started to sob, clinging to my shirt for dear life.

“Y-you hav-have no idea h-h-how much that me-means to me.” She sobbed, holding me tighter.

“I have a little bit of an idea.” I smile and hold Y/F/N closer, kissing every inch of skin I can see. “What would you like me to call you baby? A different name, pronouns? I want to get it right.” She nuzzled into my shirt and sighed shakily.

“My name is Y/N, and I use male pronouns. So he, him, his, et cetera.” I smile.

“Now your drawings of yourself make more sense. I just wish you’d told me sooner baby.”

“I wish I had too.”

“Well now we’re here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Y/N was in his room working on a cartoon comic for work while I got home from the store. I quietly knocked on the door and opened it just a hair.  
“Can I come in?”

“Of course. I’m just finishing up.” I walk into the room with my surprise behind my back. I sit on the bed and wait patiently for Y/N to finish up. Once he’s done, he turns to me and smiles. For the first time in forever, the smile reaches his eyes. I wish I had noticed earlier that something was wrong. Coming out is something you have to do in your own time, so I don’t dwell on it.

“I got you a present.” I say and tentatively hold out the wrapped package. He takes it from me with a curious smile and opens the wrapping.

“Tyler….” He breathes, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I really hope it fits. I don’t exactly know how to measure those kinds of things.” Y/N launched himself at me and tackled me down onto the bed, kissing my face all over.

“Oh, Tyler, it’s perfect. I love it so much and I love you so much and just thank you thank you thank you.” I grin and nuzzle his neck.

“If a binder is what it takes to make you feel more comfortable right now. I’ll buy you as many as you want.”

“I love you, Tyler Scheid.”

“And I love you, Y/N. My beautiful baby boy.”


End file.
